onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Drive Knight/Synopsis
History Drive Knight was named by the Hero Association after a direct request from himself. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Drive Knight is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. After the Dark Matter Thieves attack A-City, the heroes go outside to confront them. Drive Knight, Genos, and Child Emperor watch Tatsumaki besiege the alien spaceship. Seeing that his help is not needed, Drive Knight states that he has errands to run. Before walking off, he tells Genos that Metal Knight is his "enemy", and that Genos will soon find out what he means. Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc After a sudden increase in monster attacks in the cities, Drive Knight confronts a group of monsters of the Monster Association. He uses Tactical Transformation: Silver to kill two of the group and demands information on the monster influx from the last. Monster Association Arc Drive Knight relays several pieces of extracted information to the Hero Association: *The source of the monster surge is the Monster Association. *Their purpose is to oppose the Hero Association. *They possess a method of turning humans into monsters. *The name of their leader is "Monster King" Orochi. *The suspected location of their hideout is Z-City. After transmitting this intelligence, Drive Knight leaves to investigate the Monster Association on his own and loses contact with the Hero Association. Later, Drive Knight shows up to the raid and interrupts the fight between the heroes and Nyan. He ignores Nyan's inquiry about his identity and leaps towards him on the offensive. Drive Knight uses his Tactical Transformations to keep Nyan busy, leaving the cat monster unable to retaliate. The two engage in an intense scuffle. Nyan then slips into the cracks between Drive Knight's armor and attacks him from the inside. However, Drive Knight raises his body temperature to an extreme degree and burns Nyan, forcing the monster out. Drive Knight then grabs Nyan in a chokehold, stabs the monster through the lower torso, and incinerates it. He announces the defeat of Nyan and walks to Sekingar with the body of the monster in his hand. Sekingar is amazed by Drive Knight's swift victory, but he informs him that he spent a while watching Nyan fight the other heroes before he intervened and Nyan's overconfidence was another large factor in his victory. Sekingar then asks about his mysterious lack of communication with the Hero Association, and Drive Knight explains that he was behind the Monster Association's lines gathering data for later, similar to what he just did with Nyan. He also implies the existence of a traitor in the Hero Association, and accuses Metal Knight of being the one. He explains that he believes Metal Knight had his drone defeated by Orochi on purpose so that the Monster Association could hack it and gain access to his weapons, then attack the Hero Association using them, in order to keep the blame off himself. Despite this, Sekingar is skeptical and is somewhat suspicious of Drive Knight's numerous unexplained actions. Drive Knight asks Sekingar if Blast would arrive if the Hero Association was under attack. Sekingar doubts this and decides to call the headquarters to make sure they're ready in case of such an attack, but he is stopped by a laser from the nearby G5, which severs his hand in the process. Drive Knight claims that he can't fight G5, having used all of his power during his fight with Nyan and the dozens of hours of reconnaissance work. Drive Knight asks Sekingar to call Blast, but he says only the higher-ups of the Hero Association can do that. Suddenly, Genos appears and destroys G5 before it can attack Sekingar. Genos offers to bring Sekingar and the other heroes defeated by Nyan out of Z-City to safety. He also notices that Nyan is still alive in Drive Knight's grasp, but Drive Knight explains that he wants him alive so that he can dissect and study the monster for research. References Category:Character Synopsis